Beast Machines
by VaderSpike
Summary: Another way Beast Machines could have gone. Main differences: No Technorganics, no Cybertron organic core, no Nightscream, no Botanica, no Savage/Noble, no giant floating head.
1. Season 1

Season One

1: The Arrival - Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Rattrap, and Blackarachnia find themselves on Cybertron with no memory of how they got there, stuck in their organic beast mode forms, infected with a virus that prevents them from transforming, causes them intense shocks, and pursued by transforming tank drones. They are led underground to a supercomputer called The Oracle, which cures them of the virus after giving Primal a cryptic message "The seeds of the future lie buried in the past. To unleash the warrior within, you must tame the beast without. Seek the balance, Optimus Primal. Transform your destiny. Transform and transcend". However, they still can't seem to transform. After being attacked by motorcycle drones, Primal manages to transform and drives them off. On being able to transform, Primal simply says "I understand." Above on the planet surface, Megatron learns of the Maximal's survival.

2: Master of the House – Primal tells the others that The Oracle wants them to transform only when they have to, not taking their beast modes for granted or wanting to escape them (Cheetor rightfully asks "Haven't we learned this lesson already?"). Primal tells him it is a very different situation now. He, Cheetor and Blackarachnia manage to transform. Rattrap is having a difficult time (Because of his narcissistic view of the situation). Cheetor and Blackarachnia decide to investigate the planet surface, emerging to find that the whole planet is deserted except for themselves and the drones that attack them. Primal insists on seeing if the Maximal Elders in the Council Citadel can help. Once inside, he is greeted by Megatron, now encased in a suit of control armor. Megatron claims that he won the Beast Wars and now rules a Cybertron rebuilt into his own image, of purely technological purity, devoid of organic life. The drones, Vehicons, sparkless transformers who serve his will, populate the planet. However, the ingenuity of the Maximals defeat the mindless Vehicons. Frustrated, Megatron loses control and transforms to his dragon beast mode, deactivating the drone in the process. After fighting, Megatron reconnects to his harness and summons drone to attack Primal, forcing the Maximals to retreat. Primal tells them that this is all his fault for not destroying Megatron.

3: Fires of the Past – After being attacked by drones, Blackarachnia dreams of Silverbolt (Who she doesn't remember). Megatron, meanwhile, is assured by his Diagnostic drone that all elements of his beast mode have been wiped from his body. However, when the Maximals conquer the drones, Megatron transforms again and angrily yells at the drone "You call _this_ cured?" At which the drone mentions that the Maximals have 'free will'. Megatron then summons three sparks from a chamber of them below him (the sparks of the missing population of Cybertron). Meanwhile, Blackarachnia decides to sneak to the Central Spaceport, followed by Rattrap. They are then encountered by three drones, with sparks: An aero jet called Jetstorm, a motorcycle called Thrust, and a tank called Tankor. After escaping, they infiltrate the building and find the Autobot shuttle they had flown from Earth was shot down by the planet's defenses, stranding all six of them on the planet. Rattrap is confused by the notion that there were six of them. Blackarachnia goes off to find the ship, while Rattrap heads back, having had enough. By happy accident, Rattrap discovers that the generals can't scan them in beast mode. Having found the ship, Blackarachnia discovers images of them all in their Earth bodies, plus Rhinox and Silverbolt. The generals arrive and blow up the shuttle. Primal is furious that their only chance of finding answers was destroyed.

4: Mercenary Pursuits – Irritated that the three generals can't destroy the Maximals, Megatron tells them that he will reward them if they bring back the Maximals. Jetstorm and Thrust fight amongst themselves while Tankor actually finds the Maximals. After a long fight, Tankor stands victorious and brings the Maximals to Megatron. Eventually, they break free and Primal tries to convince Tankor to come with them. He blows open the door, allowing them to escape. However, Megatron erases Tankor's recent memories. Primal later on admits that he sensed something 'familiar' about Tankor.

5: Invasion – The Maximals discover archive footage of how the planet got infected with the virus, the overtaking of the planet by Megatron, and the arrival of the drones. Blackarachnia finally decides to tell Optimus about Rhinox and Silverbolt being out there somewhere.

6: New Regime – As Optimus goes into deep meditation to find answers through the Oracle, Cheetor takes charge and Rattrap finally manages to transform out of concern to help the others.

7: Discovery – During a battle, Thrust saves Blackarachnia multiple times. She imagines seeing flashes of Silverbolt every time this happens, leading her to believe that Thrust has Silverbolt's spark. They find a spark extracting machine which must've been what Megatron used to steal all the Cybertronian's sparks. Thrust saves her again, then flees once the other Maximals arrive. After Blackarachnia tells them that Thrust's spark was a Maximal, they realize that the same must be true for Tankor and Jetstorm.

8: Descent – Cheetor, Rattrap, and Blackarachnia debate which Vehicon to revert first. Cheetor suggests Tankor because of his dim-wittedness, making him the easiest to subdue. Blackarachnia argues about Thrust, but Cheetor puts her down. She goes to distract Thrust and Jetstorm while Cheetor and Rattrap attempt to capture Tankor. Rattrap uses an interface device to plug into Tankor's memories. He sees the other Maximals headed back to Cybertron through his own eyes, apparently getting back his own memories of how they got back. He sees how Megatron escaped and vanished into a transwarp hole, causing the shuttle to buck due to the difference in the time rift. Then the ship is shot down by Cybertron's defenses. After crash-landing he sees Primal, Cheetor and Blackarachnia hit with the virus and reverting back to their original bodies. Rattrap then whacks Tankor's head, telling him to "stop giving me my memories and give me yours!" When he plugs back in, he sees Silverbolt and _himself_ being hit with the virus. Then a tank drone looms down on him, and in the reflection of the tank drone, he sees whose eyes he is looking out of: Rhinox.

9: Revelations – Cheetor is skeptical that Tankor is really Rhinox, due to the difference of their intellect. Tankor then wakes up and after briefly seeming to recognize them, he attacks them. After pinning them, Tankor convulses when Cheetor begs Rhinox to listen to them. On another plane, Primal encounters Rhinox, who is in as much pain as Tankor. Primal offers to help him, but Rhinox says that this is all Primal's fault and that Megatron's view is right "As long as sparks remain individualistic, the wars will only continue!" Primal withdraws from the Matrix in anguish. Meanwhile, Blackarachnia saves Cheetor from Tankor, but is stopped from attacking him when Cheetor insists that he's Rhinox. After offering again to help him, _Rhinox_ replies that he doesn't need their help. He reveals that he's been conscious inside Tankor, unable to communicate, only watch and learn. Cheetor is relieved that he will be able to help them defeat Megatron. Rhinox, who sounds corrupted, says Megatron is the planet's only hope for technological perfection. Cheetor calls Rhinox an imposter. Rattrap questions whether Rhinox's very spark may have been affected by Megatron's control due to forcing Rhinox's consciousness out from within Tankor. Cheetor tells Blackarachnia to 'fix' Rhinox. Before they can, Primal arrives, solemnly telling them that if they tampered with his mind any more, they were no better than Megatron. Even if Rhinox was corrupted by Megatron, if The Oracle willed Rhinox to become good again, he would do so on his own. Rhinox departs, telling Primal that they are now enemies.

10: Reborn – Megatron is enraged that he can't get rid of his beast mode. His Diagnostic drone suggests removing his spark and placing it in a purely robotic body. Megatron, not wanting his spark vulnerable, declines. He sends Thrust, Jetstorm, and Tankor (Rhinox) along with the drone, to capture a Maximal to reverse their beast mode scanned into a technological form for Megatron. They attempt to capture a Maximal, but they escape. Jetstorm and Thrust give chase, leaving Tankor behind with the drone. Tankor reveals his changed personality to the drone, saying that he is a combination of Rhinox and the original Tankor, resulting in something greater. He reveals that he feels Megatron's goal has merit, but that _he_ should rule Cybertron instead. Later, after the Maximals have escaped the other Vehicons, the re-programmed Diagnostic drone (who now only appears loyal to Megatron to spy on him) contacts Tankor, who has found the Oracle.

11: The Key – Tankor believes that the Oracle is in fact the super computer Vector Sigma, which gave all transformers life. His interest, however, is finding the Key to Vector Sigma, which has the ability to turn organic material into metal. Tankor tries and fails to enter the Oracle, not being a 'receptive spark' like Optimus Primal. Tankor then throws the drone (who has no spark at all) inside, where it uncovers the Key. Meanwhile, the Maximals are still trying to figure out exactly what they are supposed to be doing to stop Megatron. Rattrap is still mad at Optimus for not letting them cure Rhinox, thinking the 'if the Oracle wishes him good, he will do so' view Primal has is complete garbage. Cheetor also expresses concern that Optimus may have too much faith in the Oracle. They are interrupted by Tankor, who tries to use the Key of Vector Sigma on them. But the power seems to be too much for him, causing him to overload and shut down. After Tankor is led away, Megatron inquires as to how Tankor deactivated. Cheetor demands respect from Optimus since he led the Maximals during Primal's extended time with the Oracle. Primal shoots back that the group doesn't need two leaders. Later, Tankor is revealed to be alive, having faked his death.

12: The Catalyst – The Maximals hold a funeral for Rhinox, which Tankor is spying on. Meanwhile, the drone tells Megatron about the discovery of the Key to Vector Sigma, suggesting duplicating it and using it to purge Cybertron of all organic elements. Megatron asks what the effect on his own beast mode would be. The drone assures him that it will finally be gone, but (as Tankor reveals) will drive him mad until he is offline forever. Megatron demands the Key be fitted to his drones to test on the Maximals. Not what Tankor had intended. Blackarachnia, meanwhile, has made a device to overload reprogramming effects on transformers (in secret) in order to turn Thrust back into Silverbolt, then (hopefully) Tankor into the real Rhinox. While the Diagnostic drone has Jetstorm and Thrust wandering Cybertron aimlessly to distract them, Blackarachnia swipes Thrust into a cyber-web and implants the device on him, reverting him back into – Waspinator. Waspinator explains that he choose to return to Cybertron out of boredom, but thanks to flashbacks, we find that he was actually kidnapped by a time-jumping Megatron when he escaped the Maximal's capture. Regardless of how he got there, Waspinator is happy to be a "cool biker-bot", not getting blown up as often, and that "chick-bots dig brooding, loner bit". Blackarachnia is a little more than disappointed at this revelation, but then Jetstorm bursts in and accidentally is implanted with a device as well, causing him to revert into Silverbolt instead. He and Waspinator then argue over Blackarachnia until Jetstorm and Thrust's drones arrive with Keys in their cannons. The devices on Waspinator and Silverbolt are shot off and they promptly return to their Vehicon personalities. Blackarachnia escapes. Optimus believes that the Oracle has been tampered with, due to some problems communicating with it. The drone, meanwhile, has convinced Megatron to download the Key to Vector Sigma into all the tank drones.

13: End of the Line – Tankor tries to order the tank drones, but finds he can't. He'll need Megatron to command them for him. Optimus then receives a fake message from the drone through the Oracle, guiding him to the Plasma Energy Chamber, which can overload any electrical-mechanical systems. Cheetor tries to sway Optimus away from unleashing the Plasma Energy Chamber. Tankor is pleased that Optimus found it, knowing he would never use it, and also that Megatron could never take that chance. Megatron is disturbed when he finds out from the drone that Optimus found the chamber. The drone suggests deploying the Key before Optimus has a chance to use the Plasma Energy Chamber on him. Megatron knows that Optimus wouldn't stoop that low to defeat him and, after the drone somewhat lets it slip that it has ulterior motives to his own, Megatron disables it. Tankor is frustrated and heads out with his own Key. Primal then encounters Megatron, but sees that everything is being reformatted by the Key. He goads Megatron, who transforms to beast mode and the two of them wrestle until Primal is hit by a Key laser, shot by Tankor. Tankor then tries to shoot Megatron as well, but is restrained by energy binders. As Megatron gleefully reveals, the Vehicons are programmed to not hurt him and thanks Tankor for his part in helping Megatron achieve victory. Primal threatens to unleash the Plasma Energy Chamber. Megatron says that Optimus doesn't have "the machine-like clarity to do what is logical and necessary to win". Optimus says "Not this time". Then the chamber activates and starts to destroy everything technological on the planet, including the planet itself.


	2. Season 2

Season Two

1: Fallout – Primal descends into the Matrix, witnessing Cybertron destroyed by the Plasma Energy he unleashed, releasing that "Megatron didn't destroy Cybertron. I did!" He is then tormented by visions of the others blaming him. Primal then realizes that he makes his own choices, not the computer. The Oracle acknowledges this fact, but tells him that his fate still lies with him. Rhinox appears, saying that Optimus must fix what he did and that he himself must remain with the Matrix. Primal abruptly returns to Megatron's control room, back to normal. He redirects the Plasma Energy and Key to Vector Sigma energy into the Matrix itself. Everything returns to normal, except the Vehicons are inactive. Cheetor, Rattrap, and Blackarachnia go to the Citadel and witness Megatron, Tankor, and Optimus' deactivated bodies. Plugging into Cybertron's computer, Blackarachnia confirms that the planet is 'brain-dead'. Jetstorm and Thrust show up, proving they didn't go offline. After brief fighting Cheetor calls it off, saying that the war is over. After they leave, the three Maximals head down to the Oracle and find Optimus inside it. He asks that they forgive him for being so careless. Cheetor says that there is nothing to forgive. But Primal disappears back inside the Matrix, seeing the collective sparks of transformers past, present, and future, inviting him to join them. Primal realizes that the reason they were sent to pre-historic Earth during the Beast Wars was to bring back the organic DNA within their beast modes to the planet to help resist Megatron's tyranny. He confirms that he is ready to join the Matrix, but not today. Primal then emerges out of the Oracle and resumes command. Above ground, they find someone else who returned from the Matrix: Rhinox.

2: Frenemies - Primal and the others express relief at Rhinox being back to his old self. But, he isn't. Rhinox is incredibly bitter and tries to avoiding talking to any of them. Primal asks him what is wrong, and Rhinox bursts out "You are! You're the reason I became what I was! You knew my mind was altered by Megatron. You could have saved me from that. But your ridiculous belief that I could become good again if _I wanted too_ left me trapped as Tankor. I had no control over Megatron's programming, how could I? I used to admire your leadership, but now you've let me down. I don't want forgiveness from you, Optimus. I don't want _anything_ from you." Optimus is shocked to hear this, but can't deny it either. Cheetor tells Rhinox that he's not the only one who has given up on someone they looked up too. Rhinox asks indifferently if that was supposed to pull some emotional strings on him. Rattrap sides with Rhinox, telling Optimus that he was adverse to Optimus' theory of Rhinox since he voiced it. Rattrap then tries to bond with Rhinox about their mutual disgust for their leader, but Rhinox rebuffs him too, saying that he doesn't want sympathy from anyone. He just wants Optimus to feel as horrible about what happened to him as possible. They are then attacked by something that looked like a T-Rex with wings (A combination of Megatron's three past beast modes during Beast Wars). After driving it off, Rhinox departs, taking Rattrap and Blackarachnia with him. Cheetor stays behind, saying that his faith in Optimus has never wavered, despite their arguments in the past. Off to the side, a humanoid robot with no evidence of transformation abilities on it, watched them.

3: Two Minds Joined - Megatron's robot form talks to his internal computer in an emotionless, mechanical way, asking what had happened to him. The computer informs him that all of his experiments on purging his beast mode from his body, combined with the Plasma Energy and Key to Vector Sigma energy that was released, resulted in what he had been hoping for- separating the two. Except, his spark was split in two as well, the emotional half remaining in his beast mode(s), and the computerized half staying in his now non-transformable robot body, making the beast version of him feral, and the robot half nothing more than a walking computer. Megatron questions how to rejoin his spark, and the computer says the only way is to re-combine the two halves and bodies. Megatron refuses to take his beast mode back, and decides to use a spark extractor on his beast half, then rejoin it to his robot body. Jetstorm and Thrust have encountered beast-Megatron and start attacking it out of fear. Megatron commands them to lead it to the citadel, where he can remove the other half of his spark. Rhinox, hell-bent on getting revenge on Megatron, goes to the citadel as well, hoping to find him there. Instead, he finds beast-Megatron and the Vehicons. Recognizing the connection, Rhinox goes after Megatron's beast mode(s) and prepares to destroy it. Primal arrives with Cheetor, demanding that Rhinox stand down. Rhinox tells him that he is no longer taking orders from him anymore and that this thing was Megatron, or at least part of him. Primal counters by saying that the thing seems purely organic and not evil at all, insisting that they don't harm helpless living creatures. Meanwhile, robot Megatron has arrived ordering Jetstorm and Thrust to hold down the beast. Primal and Cheetor stand in front of it, swearing to protect it from Megatron. But the beast attacks them from behind, knocking them down. It approaches Megatron willingly. Rhinox is held down by the two Vehicons and watches as Megatron rips out the other half of his spark from the beast mode(s) and implants it back into his robot body. Having accomplished his goal since reaching Cybertron, Megatron reactivates the drones and sends the Maximals running underground. Rhinox angrily confronts Optimus, saying that once again, his stupid belief for goodness in all living things caused Megatron to repair himself and regain control of the planet. Officially declaring rebellion, Rhinox leaves the Maximals. Rattrap goes with him out of loyalty and sympathy for Rhinox and discouragement at Optimus' recent actions. Cheetor asks Blackarachnia if she is going to betray Optimus too. She says she is going with them, but only to try to suede the others to come back. Primal starts to thank Cheetor for sticking with him, but he says "You have made some questionable decisions lately, Big-Bot. I understand why. You've been under a lot of pressure since returning here, being single-handedly in charge of the only hope of stopping Megatron. But, you have to understand that Rhinox does have a very valid point. This belief you have, about goodness in everyone, it has gotten us into a tight corner. We could've stopped Megatron and gotten the old Rhinox back by now if we'd taken the opportunity. This isn't the Beast Wars anymore, Optimus. If something fails, we can't just try again the next day. In this battle, every decision matters." Outside the citadel, the beast mode beast opens its eyes.

4: In Darkest Knight – Rhinox and Rattrap discuss Jetstorm and Thrust, knowing that they, like Rhinox, have sparks of lost transformers that were reprogrammed to serve Megatron powering them. Thinking to gain allies and take away Megatron's support, Rhinox agrees to attempt to change the two Vehicons back into whoever they were. Blackarachnia tells them that Silverbolt is inside Jetstorm and tries to point out that Thrust is Waspinator, but they won't listen to her and head out. After realizing that, like Optimus, Rhinox also has a connection to the Oracle, due to them both being brought back from the Matrix through it, they hope to use that connection to revert Silverbolt back to normal. Optimus and Cheetor, meanwhile, are captured by Megatron and held inside the citadel. Rattrap distracts Thrust while Blackarachnia lures Jetstorm away and Rhinox 'reformats' him. After a painful metamorphosis, Silverbolt returns. He is bitter, however, loathing himself, no longer believing in honor or heroics. Blackarachnia points out that they have to rescue Optimus and Cheetor from Megatron. Silverbolt agrees, but only in order to confront Megatron. Rhinox stays behind. In the citadel, Megatron interrogates Primal and Cheetor for information on the Oracle in order for him to use it to manipulate the sparks he holds captive. When Silverbolt and Blackarachnia arrive, Megatron explains the reason he chose Silverbolt's spark to be one of his generals was because of his sense of honor, which he believed would make him stay loyal to his goals. He and Blackarachnia try to suede Silverbolt to their side. Eventually, Silverbolt attacks Megatron, freeing Primal and Cheetor in the process. Primal has to drag Silverbolt out to stop him from attacking Megatron further due to impending arrival of drones. Once out of the citadel, Rhinox and Rattrap approach the others. Primal welcomes Silverbolt back, but he shoves past Primal. Rhinox tells Silverbolt that he knows how he feels. Silverbolt confronts him, saying that he doesn't. Unlike Rhinox, he actually enjoyed being a villain and being freed from his code of honor. When Rhinox explains everything else that happened, Silverbolt agrees that Optimus seems unfit for leadership anymore and sides with Rhinox. Blackarachnia gives Optimus an 'I'm sorry, I have to stay with him' sort of look, before going with Rhinox, Silverbolt, and Rattrap. Optimus lowers his head in sadness, having lost another friend.

5: Slave – Blackarachnia continues to try to pursue Silverbolt. But he keeps telling her that love is a luxury he cannot afford as long as Megatron is still out there. Optimus is still severely depressed and doubtful about his own leadership skills. Cheetor tells him that during the Beast Wars, he was the best leader they'd ever had. Optimus then says "If that's true, then what's wrong with me now?" Cheetor suspects it has to do with dealing with situations that no leader has ever had to deal with before. Infiltrating the citadel, Rhinox confronts Megatron about his reprogramming. Megatron calmly tells him that Optimus is the one he should be mad at, not him. Rhinox says he is mad at everybody right now, and that destroying Megatron will bring more good and resolution. Besides, he doesn't want Optimus dead, he wants him eternally guilty and to suffer for his decisions. Megatron expresses surprise at how he is still very similar to Tankor, even now. Enraged, Rhinox fires upon him, but Megatron evades his attack and laughs, saying that "Even not under my control, you remain my slave!" Rattrap, Silverbolt, and Blackarachnia drag Rhinox out of the citadel away from Megatron. Rhinox is furious because now he doesn't know what is real to him or what is still left from Megatron's tampering with his mind. Silverbolt expresses interest as to why the Oracle is connected to three of the most differently minded transformers in the universe: The good (Optimus), the bad (Megatron), and the gray-area (Rhinox).

6: A Wolf in the Fold – Silverbolt gets infected with something. Rattrap helps Silverbolt to his feet, asking if he is okay. As Silverbolt says he is undamaged, Rattrap is infected too. They rejoin Rhinox, who sees drones flying all over the place with canisters containing red gas. Just as Rhinox realizes that Megatron must have formed some version of the infamous Hate Plague, Rattrap brushes against him, infecting him too. Optimus and the others join them after witnessing the drones too. Blackarachnia grabs Silverbolt's hand, getting herself infected. Silverbolt promptly pulls his hand away. Cheetor puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but, as such, is infected. Optimus asks Rhinox if he knows what's going on here. Rhinox retaliates angrily. Expecting as much, Optimus shows no concern until everyone else starts bickering as well. Giving up on them, Primal leaves to confront Megatron about the canisters. Megatron sent out the virus to grab his attention, in order to have a small chat, saying that they both want the same thing: harmony. They argue over the merits of free will and chaos, harmony and individuality, until Primal sees that the others are fighting each other, then leaves. Primal arrives on the fighting Maximals, declaring that the fighting is caused by a virus. The others mock and criticize him until Thrust and his drones attack, causing the ground under Rattrap to break open. Cheetor catches Rattrap, and then starts to fall. The same pattern is repeated with Blackarachnia catching Cheetor, Silverbolt catching Blackarachnia, Rhinox catching Silverbolt, and finally, Optimus catching Rhinox and hauling them up and out. Back on the surface, the drones have disappeared. All of them helping each other cured them of the virus. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia reconnect, though Silverbolt is still disgruntled, especially because he caused them all to be infected. Rhinox is moved by the notion that Optimus saving him proved that he did still care about him. He decides to dissolve his rebellion from Optimus and rejoins his command, but their disagreement is by no means solved. Optimus suspects that the virus did not cause the conflicts, only magnified them. He disbelievingly wondered aloud whether Megatron might be right after all.

7: The Strike – After complaining to Megatron that the odds of one versus six are crazy, Megatron says that he is no better than Tankor or Jetstorm. Thrust points out that he's remained loyal and that Megatron's choices caused the other two to turn against him. Megatron then takes out two more sparks from his storage and creates two new Vehicon generals: Obsidian (A twin bladed helicopter) and Strika (A six wheeled ground vehicle). Thrust is impressed with them, but Megatron makes it clear that they rank above him. After pretending to be stupid, Obsidian and Strika successfully trap the Maximals with their batches of drones, Obsidian observing that "Although he took his name from a great leader, Optimus Primal never learned the first rule of warfare: Never underestimate your opponent." Obsidian officially introduces himself and Strika, declaring that by protecting and serving Megatron, they are doing what they've always done: protect and serve Cybertron. Primal realizes that they've been fighting the two greatest generals in Cybertronian history. After the Maximals escape, Obsidian and Strika report to Megatron and await their punishment. Megatron, however, is pleased with their loyalty and thanked them for keeping the Maximals preoccupied, allowing him to finalize his plan for the sparks. Meanwhile, Rhinox pessimistically states that Obsidian and Strika have fought a thousand wars together and won them all. Optimus vows to never let Megatron violate another spark.

8: The Search – Optimus, receiving a vision from the Oracle, realizes that Megatron has moved the sparks of the captured Cybertronians. He sends everybody out in groups to find them. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia enter the inevitable 'stop being like this' discussion they have every episode, Rattrap and Cheetor squabble as usual, while Rhinox and Optimus discuss philosophical differences, all while searching for the sparks. The three groups are attacked by Thrust, Strika, and Obsidian respectively. Optimus encounters a hologram of Optimus Prime, who tells him that the Oracle lies within him, needing only to summon it. Rhinox tries to stop him, but Primal can't hear him and, as Rhinox is attacked by Obsidian, he accesses the Oracle. Prime's hologram becomes Megatron, proving it to be a fake out. Megatron gloats that he sent Optimus the fake vision to separate his troops and allow Optimus to access the Oracle for his benefit. He has already studied and mastered most of the Oracle's secrets, but there were some crucial parts missing . . . until now. Megatron starts downloading the Oracle from Optimus. After completion, Megatron releases Optimus in the middle of Rhinox's battle with Obsidian's drones. Optimus is too stunned to do anything. But then the beast complied of Megatron's beast modes runs up and obliterates Obsidian's drones. Obsidian retreats and the beast runs way. Rhinox confronts Optimus about letting Megatron trick him into accessing the full power of the Oracle. Optimus reveals that he actually let Megatron do it on purpose, to allow Optimus to access information from him at the same time, giving him the location of all the sparks.

9: Sparkwar – In the citadel, Megatron opens up the spark containment grid, allowing a few sparks to float out. Megatron absorbs them into his body, and he grows slightly bigger with each couple of sparks consumed. The generals engage the Maximals to stop them from disrupting Megatron, who is now half the size of Unicron, consuming more sparks. Optimus yells at the sparks to resist Megatron's summons, but they really have no control anymore. After Megatron gloats that since he is one with the Oracle, no power can stop him, Rhinox and Optimus both realize that, since they are connected to the Oracle as well, either of them can stop him somehow. Optimus runs up to engage Megatron, but Rhinox knocks him down, saying "Let me stop you from making another big mistake, Optimus." He fires his chain guns up at Megatron to get his attention. Optimus is pinned down by Obsidian and Strika, while the other Maximals are held up by drones. Thrust engages Rhinox, preventing him from reaching Megatron. Rhinox, in an act of desperation, uses his Oracle connection to reformat Thrust back into Waspinator. Seeing this, Megatron slams a massive fist down to crush the revived, confused and scared Waspinator. Then Megatron's beast mode component beast runs up and knocks Waspinator out of the way of Megatron's hand and is crushed beneath it. Rhinox climbs onto Megatron's hand as he rises it back up into the air, then leaps off to hover before Megatron's giant face, glowing white as he accesses the Oracle within him. Megatron, realizing what Rhinox is about to do, reaches out to crush him, but Rhinox releases everything in him, including his connection to the Oracle, and his own spark, against Megatron, causing all the sparks inside him to be released back into their containment. Rhinox's body evaporates and Megatron returns to normal size and collapses, seemingly deactivated. The Maximals gather and express shock and gratitude for what Rhinox had done. Optimus, still sad that he never technically made up with Rhinox, was nevertheless grateful that he gave up his life to stop Megatron and save the sparks for him, officially redeeming himself for his earlier actions as Tankor. Waspinator, still in shock about what was happening around him, asks where "Horn-Bot" went. Optimus says "He is where he belongs, one with the Matrix." Then he turned quickly and said "Waspinator? When did you . . . what the . . . huh?"

10: Spark of Darkness – The Maximals are surprised and a little annoyed about Waspinator returning, but as Cheetor says "Hey, better him than Thrust, right?" Waspinator is slightly frustrated as well, saying he wants to go back to being Thrust again. Silverbolt says "Well, there are two big problems with that. One, Megatron is dead, and two, even if he wasn't; I don't think he would want Thrust back. Or you, for that matter." Waspinator looks down at Megatron's empty shell, then rejoices happily about not being bossed around anymore and that he can finally lead the Predacons. But his celebrating is cut short by Obsidian and Strika. Primal asks them to join them, since they, like Waspinator, have nowhere else to go. They reluctantly agree, seeing it as their only option. Primal orders everybody to work on moving the recovered sparks into transformer bodies to repopulate Cybertron and complete their mission. During their search, a spark wanders through the streets, inhabiting random deactivated drones to attack the Maximals with. During his encounter with it, Rattrap discovers he needs to re-polarize it to stop it randomly jumping from one body to another. He captures it in a spark extractor, but then it breaks free and enters a Diagnostic drone. The drone rises up and exclaims "I live! I LIVE! I-" then upon realizing what he is, Megatron exclaims "What kind of puny body is _this_?" He tries and fails to leave the body and bitterly remarks being "Trapped like a rat, _by_ a rat." When the other Maximals arrive, Megatron explains that his spark was not destroyed, merely lost. Waspinator asks Megatron to change him back into Thrust. Megatron says that Waspinator was too much trouble, both as a Predacon and a Vehicon. Obsidian and Strika arrive and, seeing Megatron, they grab him and escape with him. Out of spite to Megatron, and fear that he may be blasted by them otherwise, plus the fact that his beast mode fits more with their group anyway, Waspinator joins the Maximals. Optimus realizes, with massive regret, that Rhinox didn't actually kill Megatron, but only turned him into the monster that he was but no longer is. Megatron criticizes Obsidian and Strika for withdrawing him from battle. Since he has lost the sparks, he declares that "The time for action is now!"

11: The Downward Spiral – Megatron downloads a template of a new body for him to use. Primal announces that the Oracle was aware of Megatron accessing it and allowed it to happen, but he has no idea why. The Maximals have relocated inside the unguarded and abandoned citadel as a base, in order to protect the hostage sparks held there. Megatron orders Obsidian and Strika to attack the Citadel to reclaim the sparks. All Maximals except Optimus, Cheetor, and Rattrap (Who remain inside) try to hold off the assault. Eventually, the shields around the building fail and it is surrounded by drones.

12: Endgame – Optimus receives an Oracle vision that tells him, "You already have the wisdom, along with the strength of your convictions." among other things. When he returns, he has a mysterious spark glow around him, which he gives to the others as well, telling them that they are now ready to face the Vehicon army. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia have a quiet moment together. Waspinator is stunned that the others now officially count him as part of the team. The 'spark-boost' allows them unnatural abilities to take on the legions of drones. Vehcions get into the building regardless, however, and Primal peruses them. Outside, Obsidian and Strika are tricked into getting blown apart by Cheetor and Waspinator. They turn to greet a shadow that they think is Optimus, but turns out to be Megatron, in his new body, who blasts them both. Reaching the spark chamber, Optimus takes down the drones, but then is greeted by Megatron, whose new body is an exact replica of Optimus' previous body from the last stages of the Beast Wars. Outside, Rattrap, Cheetor, Blackarachnia, Silverbolt, and Waspinator's sparks are extracted. Megatron tells Primal that the era of the Maximal has reached its end, and that now "It's your turn."

13: Seeds of the Future – "So, Optimus Primal. It all comes down to you and me. Or, should I say, you and you." "Megatron. In my old body." "Minus the impediment of a beast mode, of course." "But why?" "Victory is most delicious when seasoned with irony, is it not?" Primal declares that Megatron will not get the sparks. But Megatron shows him the sparks of his companions, who he adds to the spark containment chamber. Enraged, Optimus and Megatron start their fiercest duel yet, spanning the whole of Cybertropolis. Megatron finally grabs Optimus and takes him to a throne built into the Council Citadel and opens the spark chamber, absorbing the sparks and preparing to ascend to supplant the Matrix and achieve godhood. As the sparks enter his body, Megatron grows bigger. Primal tries to talk him out of it, saying that each spark is but part of the Matrix and that together, they add to its totality. However, Megatron cannot fully activate the Oracle, as he and Primal are linked. Megatron then severs the link and Optimus fears he has failed. However, the sparks of his comrades speak to him, inspiring him on. Primal tells Megatron that the balance the Oracle had been seeking was the balance of eternal enemies: Megatron and himself (the seeds of the future), buried in the past (Cybertron's core). He then manages to knock Megatron off balance and pushes him down into the core of the planet. As they plummet, Primal says "A great transformation awaits, Megatron. Prepare to achieve . . . your destiny." Upon impact, Megatron and Optimus both die in a flash of bright light. The other Maximals awaken and find that the planet has changed, not in appearance, though. Out of the citadel, the revived Cybertronians rejoice at being freed. Waspinator is happy to win and not get blown apart at the end for a change. Silverbolt, back to his old self, sweeps Blackarachnia off her feet. Rattrap makes a quiet eulogy to Rhinox. While Cheetor gets a vision from the Oracle of Optimus' spark joining the Matrix, telling him to "Transform and Transcend" to which Cheetor replies "I understand." Cheetor then leads the Maximals over to their revived civilization, ready to rebuild and repopulate their home, the wars being over at last.


End file.
